A love thats Glowing in the Dark
by catherinethereader
Summary: one shot of a singing contest. Evie and Carlos vs Uma and Ben vs Jay and Gil vs Mal and Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Once apon a time, a long time ago, when the Isle was still a thing, and before Uma and Mal had there fight, Mal had a sorta boyfriend. His name was Harry. Thats right Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, dated Harry, the Son of Captain Hook. But that was so long ago, that not everyone knew abount it. So when the barrier was lifted and everyone was free to do what they please, it was never spoken of. One night, when the 2 gangs were at a bar, they decided to do a singing contest. Uma was the one who put it forward that it should be partners, but chosen from a hat. So she took off her pirate hat, and then wrote everyones name on a paper. Mal's was pulled out first, so Mal then got to choose one from the hat. The papper had Harrys name on it. Poor Mal had to sing with her ex.

Weeks go bye and they manage to scrape up a song to sing together. So when its Finnally time for the Contest to start, they were ready. they went last, after Evie and Carlos, Jay and Gil, and Uma and Ben. They set up there props, and stand in there asigned spots. Harry standing behind stage with a ghost version of him on stage for a little while, and Mal standing before a "grave" that she created. The music starts.

_You know how I get when the sun goes down_  
_How it feels when no one's around_  
_I know, I know-oh-oh-oh_  
_I know, I know-oh-oh_  
_I get kind of lost and I can't see straight_  
_Hate it but it's just what we take_  
_I know, I know-oh-oh-oh_  
_I know, I know-oh-oh_

_I've been bitten by the lonely_  
_But when I'm not the only_  
_When I'm, when I'm not the only_  
_One who feels it, maybe it's sick to say_  
_But it helps that you feel the same_  
_I know, I know-oh-oh_  
_When the lights go out_

_We're glowing in the dark_  
_We started from a spark_  
_We're lights that never go out_  
_Like we've never been down_  
_Glowing in the dark_  
_We'll light up Central Park_  
_We're lights that never go out_  
_'Cause you're here with me now_  
_Dark days but it's alright_  
_So fine, every night_  
_Oh-oh, whoa_  
_Glowing in the dark_  
_We started from a spark_  
_We're lights that never go out_  
_Like we've never been down_  
_Glowing in the dark_

Mal sits on the couch in a dark purple and black dress, and Real Harry sits by her with his hand on her lap.

_Doin' 2 AM, way above the clouds_  
_Rooftop, yeah, we're just hanging out_  
_I know, I know-oh-oh-oh_  
_I know, I know-oh-oh_  
_Now we're looking down like we got no fear_  
_We got dreams and they start right here_  
_I know, I know-oh-oh-oh_  
_I know, I know-oh-oh_

_We get bitten by the lonely_  
_But we're not the only_  
_Yeah we're, yeah we're not the only_

_Once you know the way to get through the night_  
_Is to bring on a little bright_  
_I know, I know-oh-oh_  
_When the lights go out_

_We're glowing in the dark_  
_We started from a spark_  
_We're lights that never go out_  
_Like we've never been down_  
_Glowing in the dark_  
_We'll light up Central Park_  
_We're lights that never go out_  
_'Cause you're here with me now_  
_Dark days but it's alright_  
_So fine, every night_  
_Oh-oh, whoa_  
_Glowing in the dark_  
_We started from a spark_  
_We're lights that never go out_  
_Like we've never been down_  
_Glowing in the dark_

Mal and Harry Go to stand in front of the trap door while "ghost" Harry stands below the trap door. Mal and Harry start to do a sexy dance.

_When I'm bitten by the lonely_  
_You can get to know me_  
_I know, I know-oh-oh_

Mal stays afloat with the help of her magic as Harry disapears and Ghost Harry appears. Then she looks back out across the audience while Harry flickers here and there across the stage and finnally disapears for the real Harry to stand next to her.

_We're glowing in the dark_  
_We started from a spark_  
_We're lights that never go out_  
_Like we've never been down_  
_Glowing in the dark_  
_We'll light up Central Park_  
_We're lights that never go out_  
_'Cause you're here with me now_  
_Dark days but it's alright_  
_So fine, every night_  
_Glowing in the dark_  
_We started from a spark_  
_We're lights that never go out_  
_Like we've never been down_  
_Glowing in the dark_

Mal pretends to go to an epic pose and then stumble because Harry's not the ghost then, and then stares into his eyes while the music dies off, and Harry dissapears through trap door once more.

There was no doubt the Mal and Harry won, but now Uma and Ben are a little wary of how the two act around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie and Carlos were the closest thing to siblings on the Isle besides Evie and Dizzy, and Jay and Mal. Both were shy, smart, forced to hide there talents, and children of 2 of the most evilest villains on the retched island. When they left the Island, when they discovered Auradon, they developed another shared feature. Both wanted the best for the Isle, food and comfort for the young, and medicine for the old and reformed villains.

When the Annual Talent Show came around, they knew what they were gonna do. With the help of Jay, Mal, Ben and Jane, they composed a music video. Evie would sing the song live, while Carlos played the video he had recorded with the help of friends. Finally, the night had come. After Audrey's Fabulous song, and Chads Cant wait to be king song, Evie and Carlos were up next. Carlos set up the video while Evie walked out onto the stage. The video started, and Evie started to sing.

_All we know_  
_Left untold_  
_Beaten by a broken dream_  
_Nothing like what it used to be (used to be)_

The video starts zooming in on the Isle, with faded images of villains appearing.

_We've been chasing our demons down an empty road_  
_Been watching our castle turning into dust_  
_Escaping our shadows just to end up here_  
_Once more_  
_And we both know_

The video then slides to an abandoned alley way where Dirty children can be seen sleeping.

_This is not the world we had in mind_  
_But we got time_  
_We are stuck on answers we can't find_  
_But we got time_  
_And even though we might have lost tonight_  
_The skyline reminds us of a different time_  
_This is not the world we had in mind_  
_But we got time_

Shows the way to the bustling Marketplace. Zooming in on little girl eating.

_Broken smile, tired eyes_  
_I can feel your longing heart_  
_Call my name, howling from afar_

Then shows the Pirates Cove where theirs a sword fight and people are falling to the crocs and sharks.

_We've been fighting our demons just to stay afloat_  
_Been building a castle just to watch it fall_  
_Been running forever just to end up here_  
_Once more_  
_And now we know_

Shows the art on the brick walls, and a gratified royal poster.

_This is not the world we had in mind_  
_But we got time_  
_We are stuck on answers we can't find_  
_But we got time_  
_And even though we might have lost tonight_  
_The skyline reminds us of a different time_  
_This is not the world we had in mind_  
_But we got time_

Shows Villains beating up there kids.

_Take me back_  
_Back to the mountainside_  
_Under the Northern Lights_  
_Chasing the stars_  
_Take me back_  
_Back to the mountainside_  
_When we were full of life_  
_Back to the start_  
_And we both know that_

Shows Villains whom love there kids, and kids whom are good at heart.

_This is not the world we had in mind_  
_But we got time_  
_We are stuck on answers we can't find_  
_But we got time_  
_And even though we might have lost tonight_  
_The skyline reminds us of a different time_  
_This is not the world we had in mind_  
_But we got time_

The camera zooms away from the Isle and fades while Evie finishes up the song.

There was a shocked silence then slowly applause started to sputter out from the crowd. Evie and Carlos won that night, both in the Talent show, and in showing Auradonians what the Isle was like.


End file.
